Theme 30 Kisses Axel and Demyx
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Theme thingy from LJ, rated for later chapters. Most of these are on love relationship but few on friends basic.
1. Parts 1 to 4

A/N: Finally able to write new story. This is rated for M because of a character death and few really bad things in later on in this story. Most of this is going to be love relationship between Demyx and Axel but there are few of frienship based stories too.

Some of the themes have more than one story since I came up with multiple ideas and explanations for the wording (needed sometimes a dictionary ^^). Hope you gus like it and would really like it if you left a review. Thanks, enjoy!

Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy.

----------------------

**1. Look over here**

_It was new years eve and the two Nobodies were watching the fireworks._

"Did you see that?!?"

"Yeah. Cool."  
"Oh, look at that! WOW!"

"Really cool, Dem, really cool."

"Oh, wow, what about that one?!?"

"Yeah... Oh, hey, Dem... Look over here!"

_Demyx turns and Axel kisses him fully on the lips._

"What about that one, huh?"

"The best in the words, Ax. The best in the worlds."

**2. News; letter**

When Demyx came home to the shared apartment he had with Axel, there was an envelope on the table at the living room. The letter was signed to him. Taking it and sitting down to the sofa, Demyx opened the letter. Just then Axel walked out from the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Dem. Didn't hear you coming." He said. Demyx only nodded. "Oh, right… There came a letter for ya. Dunno from where." He continued while realizing the letter on Demyx's hand.

"Noticed…" Demyx mumbled while reading the letter.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me…" Axel replied while retreating back to the room he had come from.

Suddenly the air was cut by a happy squeal. Axel came to the living room quite surprised. "What's going on, Dem?" He asked slightly frowning.

"I got in, Ax! I got in!" Demyx screamed and came to hug the red head. Axel was more than surprised.

"Got into where?" He asked. Demyx chuckled while nearly dancing out of happiness.

"To the school! The water wielder's school!" Demyx shouted joyfully. Axel blinked. Now when he thought about it, he did remember Demyx talking about it.

"That's cool, Dem. Congrats." Axel replied happily. But that was as far as Axel could get. Demyx kissed him fully on the lips. Axel blinked in slight shock but Demyx didn't notice a thing. He was way too happy to realize what he had just done. Axel chuckled and shook his head. Maybe he could have a chance with the Nocturne some day…

**3. Jolt! I**

Demyx was walking in very crowded area. He was starting to be late from a meeting but there was no way he was actually getting there any faster. "Excuse me… Sorry… Coming through…" Demyx kept on mumbling while he bumped into the people in front of him. Suddenly he was jolted real badly and Demyx fell straight towards one other person.

Demyx never meant it to happen but he accidentally kissed the guy in front of him. Demyx blushed deep red. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered quite ashamed. He didn't dare to look up.

"What are you sorry for, Dem?" The guy asked with a wide smirk. Demyx's head shot up in shock.

"Axel?" He whispered and stared at his friend.

"Exactly." The other replied and his smirk widened. He took a firm grip on his friend and nearly dragged him out of the crowd. After that the red head kissed Demyx fully on the lips. "Gotta say…" He started when they broke off for air, "That was one heck of a greeting."

Demyx blushed even deeper while Axel grinned like Cheshire's Cat.

**3. Jolt! II**

The school day had just ended and Demyx was walking back home when someone crashed with him from behind. Demyx fell down to the ground. It wasn't first time and he was sure it wasn't going to be the last either… But this time there was a difference.

"Oh, hell… Sorry, I didn't notice you there. Let me help you up." Someone said and came right in front of Demyx. Demyx blinked but accepted the offered hand. No one had ever actually said sorry nor helped him up after that.

"It's OK." Demyx said while standing up with the other's help.

"Here… I'm really sorry about that… Didn't mean to trip you_." _The guy said while offering Demyx's school pack back. Demyx took it happily and finally took a good look at the guy. "Wait… You look a little familiar…" The guy said and Demyx nodded. He noticed the same thing too.

"Axel…?" Demyx questioned slightly shocked. The guy blinked but nodded.

"Oh hell… Demyx? Is it really you?" Axel asked quite surprised and Demyx nodded happily. "Oh man, it's been way too long!" Axel nearly shouted while hugging Demyx straight off. Demyx laughed but returned the hug.

"I know… I've missed you, Ax. What brings you here?" Demyx said happily when they pulled off and started to walk towards the park.

"Oh… I moved here to get to the school and all…" Axel replied happily. Demyx nodded.

It had been several years since they had seen each other. There was lot they wanted to ask and tell to the other but something was more important than the words…

The two of them sat down to a bench next to a small pond. Demyx sighed and leaned against Axel. "Axel…?" Demyx started but was cut off real fast by Axel kissing him on the lips. Demyx closed his eyes with a happy smile.

"I've been wishing to do that for years… I'm sorry I left, Dem. The further I was the more I loved you…" Axel whispered.

**4. Our distance and that person**

Demyx and Axel were walking on a street. Demyx sighed sadly and stopped walking. He leaned against the cream colored wall of the closest house on his right. Axel took few steps forward before turning around to face Demyx. He came back looking quite confused. Demyx kept his gaze on the ground. He sighed again before raising his gaze to Axel.

"I fear that I'm losing you." Demyx whispered. Axel blinked quite surprised. He leaned against the house too.

"What do you mean?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed once again and lowered his gaze back to the ground.

"I feel that we're getting separated…"

"How so?"

"I… You've been so distant lately…" Demyx glanced around before his gaze stopped to another person on the other side of the street. "It's… It's like the distance between that guy and us…"

Axel followed Demyx's gaze and chuckled.

"I wouldn't say it's that long." He replied before carefully kissing the slightly confused Nocturne.


	2. Parts 5 to 7

A/N: Finally able to write new story. This is rated for M because of a character death and few really bad things in later on in this story. Most of this is going to be love relationship between Demyx and Axel but there are few of frienship based stories too.

Some of the themes have more than one story since I came up with multiple ideas and explanations for the wording (needed sometimes a dictionary ^^). Hope you gus like it and would really like it if you left a review. Thanks, enjoy!

Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy.

----------------------

**5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know....")**

Axel and Demyx were sitting in the sofa of the Organization. Demyx was quietly playing his Sitar while Axel had his eyes closed. The rest of the group had already gone to bed but the two Nobodies were still up.

"Hey, you know…" Axel started but trailed off quickly. Demyx looked up to Axel little confused.

"Hmmm? Know what?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Um, nothing. It's nothing." Axel replied. Demyx frowned a little, let the Sitar vanish and scooted closer to Axel.

"Oh, come on. Tell me. What is it?" Demyx asked while still going a little closer to Axel.

"You wouldn't like it…" Axel said and looked away. Demyx didn't like this cat and mouse game.

"Axel, don't get offended but I think I should decide whether I like it or not. Now, come on, tell me!" Demyx whined sadly. Axel sighed.

"Oh, okay. Come closer then, it's a secret." Axel whispered and Demyx smiled coming closer to Axel.

"Even closer…" Axel said and Demyx came nearly to sit on Axel's lap. The Nocturne really wanted to hear what Axel had to say. Demyx was that of close that he didn't see Axel's smirk. "The secret is…" Axel started whispering to Demyx's ear and getting the Nocturne shiver a little.

Axel didn't say anything else but with a swift move he kissed Demyx to the lips. The Nocturne was that of shocked that he barely understood what had happened. Axel stood up with a grin. "Good night, Demmy." He called while walking out of the room with a smirk on his face and leaving the Nocturne to the sofa still leaning to the place where Axel had been.

**6. The space between dream and reality**

It was early morning at the Castle That Never Was. Demyx had woken up sometime earlier and tried to get his red headed friend awake. He shook Axel and called his name once in a while but nothing seemed to work. Demyx sighed and leaned close to the fire wielder to whisper something into his ear but when he got close enough, Axel shot up. Demyx was quite badly surprised when the red head opened his eyes halfway and pulled the Nocturne into deep kiss.

Demyx pulled off quite shocked. He stared at Axel who was smiling quite happily in his dreams. Suddenly Axel sifted a little and mumbled few words: "I love you, Dem…" Demyx was even more shocked and quietly he backed out of the room.

**7. Superstar**

_Axel watched Demyx and his band playing off on the huge stadium. It was the last song of the night and Axel went to wait for Demyx outside of the stadium. It didn't take long before Demyx came out._

"How's my superstar?"

_Demyx giggled a little._

"Your superstar?"

"Well, yeah... You know..."

_Demyx chuckled again but nodded._

"I'm little tired..."

_Axel nodded and pulled Demyx closer to himself. Before Demyx knew what happened, Axel already kissed him. Demyx blinked few times._

"I waited that for long enough, Superstar."

_Demyx chuckled but nodded. They had been touring for a long while and this had been their last gig before returning back home._


	3. Parts 8 and 9

A/N: This only has two parts since I got more ideas for part 9 and part 8 became quite long. Have fun! And I'd love to get reviews 'bout the story! Thanks!

Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy.

----------------------

**8. Our own world**

Demyx was running through the corridors of the castle. He was actually quite excited and looking for his lover. "Axel!" Demyx nearly screamed when he finally spotted the red head at the door to Number 8. The red head turned around and waited until Demyx caught up to him.

"What's the hurry, Dem?" Axel questioned when Demyx finally came to him.

"Just a while…" Demyx whispered and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Axel watched him slightly interested. Once Demyx was calm again, the Nocturne took a grip on Axel's wrist and created a dark portal. "You gotta see this!" Demyx nearly shouted while dragging the surprised fire elementarist through the portal.

They came out into a beautiful world. "What ya think?" Demyx asked eagerly. Axel looked around for a while. But Demyx didn't wait for an answer; he only started to drag him through the world. "Come on! You gotta check this out!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel only followed. "I found this place while going through worlds… Superior doesn't know 'bout this place…" The Nocturne started to ramble and explain about the just found world. The red head listened only to half of the things that Demyx told.

Axel shook his head. The kid was quite excited about this. Suddenly something caught his interest. "Do you like it?" Demyx questioned little worriedly. Axel could only nod while staring at the volcano and the molten lava around it.

"I love it…" Axel whispered awed. Demyx blinked and lowered his gaze down

"I'm happy to hear that…." He whispered quietly. Axel blinked and looked at the few years younger male next to him. The red head grinned, hugged the Nocturne and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Even if I love this place it doesn't mean it would get over your place." He whispered. Demyx blushed but smiled none the less.

"You know… I thought this could be our world. What do you think about it?" Demyx questioned while getting back to his happy-go-lucky attitude. Axel chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect." He answered before kissing his lover again.

**9. Dash I**

Demyx was playing a quiet melody with his Sitar when Axel called him from downstairs. "Hey, Dem! Get in here! Quickly!" Demyx let the Sitar vanish and dashed out of his room and down the stairs to the living room.

"What is it?!" He asked straight off slightly worriedly before nearly fully crashing with his lover. Demyx shrieked a little before the red head took the two years younger Nobody into a hug.

"This…" Axel replied with a smirk and kissed the Nocturne fully on the lips. Demyx was little surprised but answered to the kiss real soon.

"What's with the rush of kissing me, huh?" Demyx questioned grinning.

Axel didn't answer to the question but kissed him again. Once they broke off did Axel give his answer in a whisper: "Leaving to a mission…" Right after that he kissed the Nocturne for third time.

**9. Dash II **

Demyx and Axel were walking next to a swimming pool. It was warm summer and the two Nobodies had decided to leave the castle for sometime. Suddenly Demyx stopped. "Ax… I'm not feeling too well…" He whispered and when Axel turned to look at his friend, Demyx already collapsed to the ground.

Axel got quite worried and rushed to his friend's side. Even though Axel was worried he did suspect something… So he dashed some water to Demyx's face from the pool.

Demyx shot up coughing. Axel was grinning. "I'm not gonna fall to that one anymore." He stated reminding the Nocturne about the few weeks ago done little prank.

Demyx had faked falling unconscious. Of course that freaked Axel who came right next to Demyx more than worried. When the red head was ready to start the CPR Demyx had shot up and kissed the red head.

Demyx sighed and half-heartily glared at Axel. "Oh, come on, Dem…" Axel said sheepishly. Demyx sighed again but this time quite sadly. Axel rolled his eyes. "Fine." He whispered, glanced once around to make sure no one was watching before planting a fast kiss to Demyx's lips. "That good enough?" He questioned with a grin. Demyx only nodded with slight blush and smile.

**9. Dash III**

Demyx was at kitchen sitting at the dining table and writing something down to a piece of paper while mumbling quietly. Axel walked into the room and listened to Demyx's mumbling for a while.

"What're ya doing?" Axel inquired and startled the Nocturne quite badly.

Demyx shrieked a little while half-heartily glaring at Axel. "Oh gosh… Don't do that. You're gonna give me a heart-attack." Demyx said while trying to calm down.

"Sorry…" Axel said sheepishly while sitting down to other side of the table. "So, what are you doing then?" Axel questioned again.

"Thinking 'bout cooking…" Demyx replied while glancing at the small paper.

"What are ya gonna make this evening?" Axel asked with a grin. Demyx hid the paper when he noticed that Axel tried to check it.

"It's a secret…" Demyx told with a shy smile. Axel chuckled a little, nodded and stood up.

"Okay, tell me when the food's ready." He said, winked and left the room. Demyx blushed a little but went back to his list of cooking.

Fifteen minutes later Axel came back to the kitchen. "Smells good…" He complimented while walking behind his lover. "Can I help?" He inquired while hugging Demyx. Demyx blushed a little but nodded.

"Why not… Though, I gotta warn you, this is going to be experimental…" Demyx replied. Axel grinned.

"Don't care. All of your little experimental foods have been just perfect." Axel stated, turned the Nocturne around from the stove and kissed him. "So, how can I help?" He asked.

"Well…" Demyx started. "How about a dash of vanilla?" Demyx questioned while going back to his work. Axel grinned even wider.

"On you or on the food?" He asked while bringing the vanilla. Demyx blushed even deeper.

"Axel!" He exclaimed but the red head only laughed. Demyx shook his head and sighed. It was nearly always like this. The red head would come to ask if he could help and then he'd suggest something like that. "I gotta wonder how in earth we can make food if you're whole time thinking something like that…" Demyx muttered when Axel put little bit of vanilla into the food.

Axel only chuckled. "You should be happy that I'm not interested 'bout the food but of you…" Axel murmured to him. Demyx shivered a little but half-heartily glared at him.

"Let me handle the food or we're not gonna eat a thing this evening." He threatened. Axel's grin widened about the idea. "Oops…" Demyx whispered when he realized what he had said and noticed the slightly hungry look in Axel's eyes. "Seriously, Ax… I haven't eaten at all today…" Demyx tried even though he knew that Axel knew it to be a lie.

"Yeah right, Demmy… Let's see what a dash of vanilla does on you…" The red head whispered, pushed the Nocturne to the counter next to the stove and kissed him. Needles to say but the cooking was forgotten for the evening… Though, Axel did put the stoves off to prevent fire damage.

**9. Dash IV**

Demyx was sitting in a car. Axel had gone to the close by Hotel in hopes of getting a place for the night. The Nocturne yawned a little and eventually leaned against the dashboard of the car.

The two of them had left for a short vacation but getting a place to sleep in was harder than the two had thought about. After all it was the time of vacations and nearly every place was full. When Axel finally came back to the car Demyx had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Dem, they…" Axel started but when he glanced at his sleeping lover he sighed. "Not a bad idea, Demmy, not a bad idea…" He whispered before giving a quick kiss to the Nocturne and carefully pulling him up against the seat. Axel started the car and drove them not too far from the Hotel and parked the car. He gave another kiss to Demyx before deciding to get some sleep too.

**9. Dash V**

Axel was sitting with Roxas at a bench of a park. Demyx wasn't far from them, just at the close by pond. He glanced once at the red head before sighing and standing up. The Nocturne walked straight to Axel. "I love you." He whispered before kissing the red head fully on the lips.

Both Axel and Roxas were shocked. The fire wielder pushed Demyx off. "What the fuck?!" He screamed while standing up and calling his Chakrams out. Demyx was shocked, turned around straight off and ran away. Axel glared after the musician. "God damn it, what the hell's wrong with him?" He questioned angrily while vanishing his weapons and sitting down again. Roxas only shrugged.

Demyx didn't stop running until he came back to his apartment. He slammed the door shut, leaned against it and slid down to the floor before starting to cry. His dreams of getting Axel to love him were just dashed to ground.


	4. Parts 10 to 12

A/N: This only has two parts since I got more ideas for part 9 and part 8 became quite long. Have fun! And I'd love to get reviews 'bout the story! Thanks!

Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy.

----------------------

**10. #10**

"Ten."

"What? Ten what?"

"Just ten. What ever comes in your mind."

"Demyx, you're not making any sense."

"Just come on! Please...."

"Oh, fine! Ten... Let's see... Luxord. Card games. Days. Months... What do you want me to say?!?"

"Calm down, Ax..."

"Just tell me already."

"Ten months, ten days, ten minutes and ten seconds. That's how long we've been together."

"…Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay... Ten... Let's see... How about ten kisses?"

**11. Gardenia**

Demyx had been in love with Axel for long while. He just didn't have the courage to tell it. More than anything the Nocturne feared to lose his best friend. Demyx sighed. He was sitting in Marluxia's garden. In fact he was supposed to water the huge place but the musician just didn't have any interest in it.

Suddenly he noticed a book lying on the ground. The book's name was _Flowers and their secret meanings_. Interested, Demyx took the book up and opened it randomly. There was a picture of a white flower and under it red: Gardenia. In Italics was written: _I love you in secret_. Demyx stared at the wording for a long while before he smiled and went to find the flower from Marluxia's garden. Finally he could show Axel how he felt without fearing to lose him.

Demyx walked quietly down the corridor. He was heading towards Axel's room. The musician knew that the red head was already asleep which helped his cause a lot. Demyx carefully and quietly picked the lock to Axel's room. He glanced once to the sleeping fire elementarist and walked to the table. Carefully putting the white flower into Axel's table Demyx was ready to leave but suddenly he decided to take on with danger.

The Nocturne walked carefully next to Axel's bed and watched for a while how peacefully Axel was sleeping. Sighing sadly Demyx leaned closer and gave feather light kiss to Axel's lips. Right after that Demyx stood up and quietly exited the room.

When Axel heard the door close, he smirked and opened his eyes while sitting up. He glanced to the table to see the white flower on his table. Chuckling quietly Axel lay back down to the bed.

**12. In**** a good mood**

Demyx was suspicious about his best friend. Axel had been quite down for the past few days and now… Now the red head was smiling and even whistling. Something was going on for sure and Demyx wanted to find out about it. So he followed his friend around the castle without being noticed.

For the whole day nothing happened. The fire wielder just was on good mood and nothing more. Still, Demyx refused to give in. In the end, at the evening, Demyx finally decided to confront Axel about the strangely fast change in his mood. "Hey, Axel, wait up!" Demyx called when Axel was retreating into his room for the night.

"What's up, Dem?" Axel questioned from the door.

"Could we talk for a while, please?" Demyx asked and Axel nodded while letting his friend in. Demyx sighed and sat to Axel's bed. "What's going on, Ax? Just yesterday you were really off and now out of blue you're lot happier than I am."

Axel chuckled and went to sit next to Demyx. "It's actually quite simple. At the morning I realized something that had been bothering me for some time." Axel replied with a grin. Demyx looked little puzzled.

"And may I ask what did you realize?" Demyx questioned a little worriedly. Axel didn't answer but kept his eyes locked with Demyx's until the water wielder blushed a little and turned his gaze away. "Axel…" Demyx started but never got further.

When Axel finally broke the kiss he whispered: "I realized that I love you." Demyx blinked quite surprised. The kiss had already shocked him but the Nocturne had answered to it quite fast. The musician gave a shy smile and glanced at the smiling red head.

"I love you too, Axel." Demyx replied happily, gave a quick kiss to him and stood up. "Good night." The Nocturne called, winked and walked out of the room with happy smile on his face. Axel sighed happily and lay down on the bed.


	5. Parts 13 to 15

A/N: This only has two parts since I got more ideas for part 9 and part 8 became quite long. Have fun! And I'd love to get reviews 'bout the story! Thanks!

Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy.

----------------------

**13. Excessive chain**

Demyx knew he had given too much space for Axel. They had been close for so long and they never let the other too far but lately… Axel had gotten to know Roxas way too well and Demyx knew he could only blame himself for it.

If Axel would've cared of Demyx as much as the Nocturne did care of the red head, Axel wouldn't have let Demyx go so easily. He would've been like a hawk to watch Demyx's doings. But Demyx was different. He wanted to give Axel what the red head wanted so he let him do what he wanted… And it ended up to the fact that Axel was more with Roxas than with Demyx.

It was night but Demyx couldn't sleep. Axel was deep in sleep right next to the Nocturne. Demyx sighed and sat up. Axel rarely spoke in his sleep but lately all of the words he had said were more or less around Roxas… It didn't used to be like that…

Demyx watched Axel for a while before he leaned closer and kissed Axel softly to the lips. Demyx was close to crying when Axel smiled and said Roxas' name. Demyx stood up from the bed and left to his own room which he hadn't used so much after he had gotten together with Axel. Demyx cried himself to sleep.

**14. Radio-cassette player**

Demyx had no idea how loud he was. The Nocturne had his radio-cassette player on and on the radio was coming Demyx's favorite songs. Demyx was dancing around the small room of his and singing along the songs. He was so into them that he didn't hear the loud banging on his door… Nor did he notice when it was opened at one red headed and quite angry male came in.

Axel opened the door quite harshly. He was blazing mad since he couldn't sleep and it was freaking two in the morning. The red head stopped quite astonished to the door. He couldn't take his eyes off of the dancing Nobody. Not to mention about the beautiful singing voice.

After several minutes of standing there and just plain staring at his best friend, Axel finally walked into the room. He carefully sidestepped the dancer, who had his eyes closed, and walked to the radio. Axel put the volume down a little.

Demyx noticed that the sound of the music was decreasing quite fast. He opened his eyes and stared at Axel. Before the Nocturne could do a thing, he was already blushing. "Hey…" He whispered. Axel grinned.

"Sorry but you're way too loud for this time of night." He stated for an apology. Demyx sighed but nodded.

"Sorry 'bout it…" He whispered and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I just… couldn't sleep…" Demyx tried to explain. Axel nodded and walked next to his friend. "And… I thought the music could help and then they started to play songs from my favorite band and…. Well…" Demyx started to ramble on. Axel chuckled a little and guided the talking Nocturne to the bed.

"Just try to sleep. Got it memorized?" Axel asked quietly with a slight grin. Demyx only nodded. Axel chuckled again before leaning close to the musician and gave a fast kiss to him. "I'll make it up to you, 'k?" Axel questioned with a smile.

Demyx had closed his eyes and smiled. "You already did…" He whispered quietly.

**15. Perfect blue**

Demyx and Axel were sitting in Demyx's room. The floor and most of the furniture were covered with newspapers in the room. Demyx was sitting on the bed while Axel was in middle of buckets of paint.

"You know, you could do something else than sit there." Axel said sarcastically from the floor. Demyx sighed and watched Axel. The red head was mixing different paints together.

"I'm supervising your doing…" Demyx answered with a grin but frowned a little. "It's still not what I want…" Axel sighed.

"Well, doing a perfect blue isn't that of easy!" He snapped back. Demyx flinched a little but nodded.

"I know, Ax…" He whispered while staring at the current light blue color. He sighed and lay down to the bed. "It's not gonna work… There is no such thing as a perfect blue…" Demyx said sadly and closed his eyes. Axel sighed and stood up.

"Hey, Demyx…" Axel started and walked to the bed. Demyx sat up to look at his friend. "Listen… How about you go and do something for us to eat, OK?" Axel suggested with a slight smile. Demyx sighed but nodded.

"I guess that's a good idea. I'm not really doing much anyway…" He whispered sadly and walked out of the room. Axel sighed and shook his head. He really didn't like it when Demyx was sad but then again… He needed to be in the room alone for a while.

When Demyx had left the room, Axel took out a small piece of paper and started to mix the colors together on the way that red on the paper. Axel had been working with creating a perfect blue for Demyx for a month… After all Demyx had gone through a lot to create the perfectly fiery red color that was in Axel's room.

Demyx wasn't feeling for doing anything big so he decided to just make few sandwiches. When he came back to his room, Axel was smiling like a Cheshire's cat. Demyx frowned a little. "What's so funny?" Demyx asked while putting the plate of four sandwiches down to a close by table.

"Check the color." Axel replied while standing up and cleaning his hands in the water bucket that Demyx had earlier brought in when they started with the paints.

Demyx sighed but did look to the new colored paint… And stared. "I… I really didn't think there'd be such a thing as perfect blue…" Demyx whispered shocked. Axel grinned even wider.

"Got it right?" He asked and Demyx nodded. "Good. It wasn't that of easy to do from your explanation about it… But I'm glad I got it done." Axel said smiling.

Demyx was actually more than happy and started to think how he could pay for this. Of course, if asked, Axel would say he didn't want any kind of payment of it. That it would be a thank you of the color of Axel's room. Still, Demyx wanted to say his thanks and walked up to Axel. Axel looked a little curious about the smile that Demyx was having. "Demyx?" Axel asked but Demyx only smiled wider.

"Thank you." Demyx whispered and planted a soft kiss to Axel's lips. Axel blinked few times while Demyx blushed.

"Anytime, Dem. Anytime." Axel replied with a wide grin.


	6. Parts 16 to 18

A/N: Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy. Anyone who wants to do the theme, I'd like to know and eventually read your story. It doesn't have to be about AkuDemy nor of Kingdom Hearts at all. Thanks! Oh, to do the theme you only take the number and the name and then make your own part for it! Have fun!

----------------------

**16. Invincible; unrivaled**

Demyx sighed. He stared at the picture, which was the last thing he anymore got of his boyfriend. The red head had left him a month ago and Demyx could never find a person to take Axel's place. For Demyx, Axel was unrivaled and invincible… But seemingly Demyx wasn't that for Axel.

What Demyx feared was that Roxas, the new member, had taken Axel away from him. The two of them had become quite close friends two months ago. Demyx felt like he was thrown aside without much of care.

Suddenly someone knocked on Demyx's door. The musician sighed, put the picture into his pocket and went to open the door. Once Demyx saw who actually was behind his door, the Nocturne only stared.

"Hey, Dem… Sorry I've been gone for so long…" Axel said with a sheepish smile. Demyx still stared. He had no idea what was going on. "You know… I really hate long missions…" Axel continued.

"Mission?" Demyx asked quite disbelieving. Axel nodded. "You were on a fucking month long mission and didn't say a word about it to me?!?" Demyx screamed slightly angrily. Axel was shocked and took a step backwards.

"I tried to tell but I had to leave immediately and you were having a day off and weren't at the castle…" Axel started to try and defend himself.

"Why the fuck you didn't leave a message then, huh?!?" Demyx kept on screaming. He wasn't sure to believe or not. Hell, maybe he was just making things up and actually was with Roxas whole time…

"Dem, I… I didn't have time to leave a message. Saïx dragged me out of the castle before I managed to write a thing. He didn't give me a chance to write a message during the mission either." Axel said sadly and sighed.

Demyx stared at Axel. Axel raised his gaze to Demyx and gave a sad smile to him. "Last night… Well, I left Saïx alone for a while and went to buy something…" Axel said while he took something out of his pocket. "We were going to return back home soon so message wouldn't be too good idea and I only had a short time to handle the buying." Axel continued and gave a small present that was packed into watery blue package.

Demyx stared at the present before taking it. He walked back inside his room and Axel followed slightly hesitantly. When Demyx opened the small present he couldn't do anything else than stare at the small necklace.

The necklace had three things in it. Demyx's Sitar and other one of Axel's Chakrams locked to each other. And that wasn't all, there was one word written over both of them in gold and on capitals. FOREVER. "You like it?" Axel asked little unsure. Demyx glanced at Axel with a happy smile.

"Like it? I love it, Axel!" Demyx shouted and hugged the red head. Axel chuckled but pushed Demyx off, took the necklace and put it around Demyx's neck.

"I'm glad to hear that… Nothing could get your place in my non-existing heart…" Axel whispered happily. Demyx blushed a little.

"Next time, Ax… Leave a message. It doesn't need to be long or fully explaining. Only three words would've been enough… Like… Mission. Long. Axel. That sound good?" Demyx said with a grin. Axel chuckled.

"Got it. And don't worry. Next time I will give you notion 'bout it." The red head said and hugged the water wielder again. "I love you, Dem…" He whispered before kissing Demyx.

**17. kHz (kilohertz)**

"Demyx! Do you fucking know how loud you are right now?"

"Do you want it in kilohertz or in decibels?"

"Wha...? No, I just want you to be quiet! People are trying to sleep here."

"Well, there is one way to do it..."

"Oh, fine. One kiss. No more! Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure..."

**18. "Say ahh...."**

Demyx was lying on an armchair and his mouth open while Axel held carefully a small fireball close to his face. The Nocturne had complained about some kind of hurting in his mouth and Axel had finally decided to check it out. This far he hadn't found a thing wrong in the musician's mouth. Suddenly Demyx shut his mouth. "God damn it, I'm not a doctor but how am I supposed to find a thing if you keep closing your mouth, huh?" The red head asked little annoyed.

"Sorry…" Demyx whispered little ashamed.

"Let's try again. Say ahh…." Axel told him while re-creating the fire. Demyx obeyed. "Sorry but I really can't find a thing from here…" Axel said after a while. Demyx sighed.

"But it hurts…" He whined and looked quite sadly at Axel. Axel sighed and sat next to Demyx on the armchair.

"Where exactly does it hurt, huh? You've only said mouth but I really can't find a thing from there." The red head asked. Demyx blushed a little, which got Axel quite suspicious. "Could you show the place, Dem?" He finally asked slightly varying.

Demyx gulped and started to think his ways out of this situation. "Well…" Demyx started, looked around for a while before he shot up from the chair and kissed the red head. Axel was fully surprised about the movement. Before Axel realized that Demyx was already away from the chair and out of the door, the Nocturne called to him: "Thanks for helping! It doesn't hurt anymore!"


	7. Parts 19 and 20

A/N: Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy. Anyone who wants to do the theme, I'd like to know and eventually read your story. It doesn't have to be about AkuDemy nor of Kingdom Hearts at all. Thanks! Oh, to do the theme you only take the number and the name and then make your own part for it! Have fun!

----------------------

**19. Red**

_Red. That was all he could see. He couldn't give a damn about the mess in the living room…_

"Demyx?"

_Nothing. No sound at all. He followed at the bloody trail to next room, to the bedroom. And saw something he never wanted to see in his life._

"DEMYX!"

_Axel bent down next to his bleeding friend and lover._

"Demyx, hang in there. I'll call the ambulance."

"Ax... It's too late..."

"NO! It's not too late! Just hang in there!"

"Axel... Please... Do... Do one thing... for me..."

Demyx took a slight grip on Axel's wrist.

"Demyx... Let me reach to the phone. Please, you're gonna be OK."

"Ax... Kiss me, please..."

"Demyx..."

"Please..."

_The kiss was the last he ever could do. Demyx died right after that._

**20. The road home**

Demyx was walking back home from work. On his way he passed a bench. It was only bench on his whole way and for the last month, Demyx had always passed not just the bench but a guy sitting on it. The guy had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes and tear trop tattoos under them. The guy had dressed up nearly fully in black. The only color in him was the slight fire colored design in the shirt and shoes. And that wasn't all yet. The guy always nodded to him when Demyx passed him on his way.

Eventually Demyx got enough of it and decided to make a difference. Instead of walking on the other side of the road, Demyx walked straight to the guy. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Good evening. Nice of you to finally come to talk." The guy said with a grin. Demyx chuckled a little.

"Just wondering, what exactly are you doing?" Demyx asked while sitting next to the guy on the bench. The other guy smiled and leaned against the back of the bench.

"Been waiting to learn to know you... again…" He replied and glanced at Demyx. Demyx blinked slightly surprised.

"Oh, well… My name's Demyx. And you are?" Demyx answered with a wide smile.

"Axel." The other stated with a nod before grinning widely. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Demyx blinked. "Should I know you? I think I could remember someone like you but nothing comes in mind…" Demyx said slightly confused. Axel chuckled.

"I didn't exactly think you to forget me but… Well… I think this could remind you…" Axel said and leaned close to Demyx and softly kissed him. "Remember me now?"

Demyx was shocked but actually enjoyed the kiss. Demyx kept his eyes closed and thought for a while before shaking his head. "Sorry… Nothing comes in mind." He replied sadly while opening his eyes.

Axel sighed. "What about… The road home?" Still, Demyx shook his head. "Last year, after school ended… Does anything like that ring a bell?" Axel asked hopefully. Yet Demyx still shook his head sadly. Axel sighed once again and lowered his gaze to the ground. "You said I'd look great with red hair… And now you don't even remember me…" He whispered sadly.

Demyx blinked fully surprised. "What's your normal hair color?" He finally asked little suspicious.

"Black." Axel replied sadly. Demyx started to think.

"Did you have those tattoos before?"

Axel shook his head. "One of the things you said would look cool on me…"

"Oh my god… Axel Valentine!" Demyx shouted and stood up quite shocked. Axel raised his head up in shock.

"You remember me?" He questioned hopefully. Demyx stared at him for quite some time but nodded.

"Where the hell you've been?!? You haven't taken any kind of connection after you left with your father!" Demyx shouted slightly angrily. Axel stared for a while before starting to chuckle.

"Didn't have chances of calling or sending any messages. The places were so out of the way. It wasn't like I would've liked to leave." Axel replied with a smile. "Besides, I've been missing you really much."

Demyx eventually chuckled, shook his head and suddenly hugged the red head. "I've missed you too… You really have changed a lot but like I said long time ago… You look great!"

"So do you. You still love me?" Axel answered with a slightly sad smile. Demyx was little surprised and pulled off. Axel sighed. "Because I love you, Demmy…"

Demyx grinned. "Does this answer your question?" He asked before pulling the red head into a kiss. Once they broke off with both of them smiling, Demyx whispered quietly: "Lets head home…"


	8. Part 21

A/N: Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy. Anyone who wants to do the theme, I'd like to know and eventually read your story. It doesn't have to be about AkuDemy nor of Kingdom Hearts at all. Thanks! Oh, to do the theme you only take the number and the name and then make your own part for it! Have fun!

----------------------

**21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion I**

Demyx was sitting on a bench at a close by park. He was actually waiting for his lover and he had said to meet him at the park instead at their apartment. Demyx leaned backward on the bench and looked at the blue sky for a while. It was nice summer day and Demyx didn't mid at being out at such a beautiful day. The Nocturne sighed happily and closed his eyes to relax a little.

Axel was late. The work had taken lot longer than he had thought about. His only luck was that the day was warm and sunny. The red head walked as fast as he could towards the place where he was meaning to meet his lover. The sudden scream he heard made Axel's blood run cold. _"Demyx?"_ Axel questioned worriedly before dashing into run.

Demyx hadn't noticed the two guys who came from behind. The first one came in front of Demyx while the other stayed behind. Demyx opened his eyes when the first guy came to block the sunlight. "Hey. Can I help?" Demyx asked happily. The man smirked before pulling the musician off of the bench while the other pushed him from behind. "Hey!" Demyx exclaimed slightly surprised and glanced at the other guy behind him. Suddenly Demyx gasped in pain and fell to his knees because the first guy kicked him in stomach. The other didn't wait and kicked Demyx to back causing him to crash into the ground. The two kept on kicking before the first took out a knife and slashed. Demyx screamed in pain while he desperately tried to shield himself from the attacks.

Demyx kept his eyes closed in fear when suddenly the first guy stopped the beating. "Leave him alone you assholes!" Someone screamed in rage. Demyx trembled in fear and carefully opened his eyes to look who it was that came to save him. The second guy had stopped fighting when the first had been hit off and it didn't take long before both of them were running away.

Demyx stared surprised at Axel. "Oh god… Dem, are you OK?" Axel questioned worriedly while kneeling next to him. Demyx carefully sat up and nodded before lowering his gaze down.

"Axel… I…" Demyx started slightly ashamed. Axel sighed but pulled the Nocturne into a hug.

"It's OK… You're safe now." Axel whispered while carefully pulling the musician up with himself. "Come on, we'd better get you cleaned up…" Axel continued worriedly.

The walk back to their apartment didn't take long. Once inside Axel was fast to put Demyx to sit down before going to fetch some supplies to clean the wounds. Demyx sighed sadly once Axel was done with the work. "I should've fought back…" Demyx whispered quietly without meeting Axel's eyes.

Axel sighed but pulled the Nocturne to his lap. "It's OK, Dem…" Axel told him before carefully kissing his lover. Demyx answered to the kiss real fast. "It's just reflex what people do in that kind of situations… You didn't do anything wrong…" Axel whispered quietly and hugged Demyx tightly. Demyx nodded sadly before Axel kissed him again. "I'll always be here to protect you, got it memorized?" Axel whispered with a slight smile. Demyx answered to the smile and nodded.

**21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion II a**

Demyx was just walking back to his apartment when someone pulled him into a dark alley. The young musician panicked but couldn't do a thing since the attacker had his hand over Demyx's mouth and he pulled Demyx into dark real fast. Suddenly he was pushed against a brick wall. Demyx stared quite scared at the guy who was dressed fully in black.

Suddenly the baddie took out a gun and pressed it against Demyx's temple. The musician closed his eyes in fear. The other guy smirked and with fast move pulled the black mask off. He watched at the few years younger male tremble in fear. The gunman chuckled and shook his head. "Money or the kiss?" The guy asked before he already answered for his prey and kissed him fully on the lips. Right after that he pulled off from Demyx.

Demyx shot his eyes open when he recognized the voice and stared at the red headed attacker. "Axel…?" He asked disbelieving. The other guy just nodded. Suddenly Demyx was blazing mad. "What the hell was that about, you freaking idiot?!?" He screamed in near rage. Axel was little taken aback. He raised his hands for his defend and backed few steps.

"Whoa there! I didn't mean anything bad, honest!" Axel shouted back.

"Nothing bad? Nothing bad?!? You fucking scared the living hell out of me!" Demyx yelled at him while starting to pace in the small dark alley. Axel took few steps backwards and leaned against the opposite wall than where he had pushed his friend.

"Just cool it. Nothing bad happened. I only wanted to try something new…" Axel replied trying to cool his lover down.

"Something new…?" Demyx asked and glared at the red head. The musician shook his head while starting to pace again. Axel sighed sadly while keeping his eyes on the ground. He really hadn't meant to freak his friend like that. "You could've freaking given me a warning before frightening me like that!" Demyx shouted, sighed and started to head out of the alley. "I'm going home… Hope you can find a way of apologizing soon enough…" The musician muttered while leaving the slightly sad feeling Axel at the dark alley. The red head sighed again, glanced once at the toy gun, shook his head and threw it away before leaving the dark alley.

**21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion II b**

Demyx was at bank. He was waiting for his turn on the line with the money he was going to put into his and Axel's shared bank account. Suddenly three men came in with weapons out. "Get to the floor! Now!" They screamed. Demyx did as was told with everyone else. The group of three came right next to him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here…" One of them asked. Demyx was shocked. He knew that voice.

"Saïx?" Demyx questioned while glancing once up. He couldn't recognize the one in front of him since the guy had hid his face behind a mask.

"Keep your eyes on the floor!" He screamed and kicked Demyx real hard. Demyx gasped in pain and closed his eyes real tight. "Get the money! We'll leave real fast!" The guy shouted while leaning down next to Demyx. Others nodded and went to get the money. The guy who was left next to Demyx smirked even though it wasn't seen through the mask.

The leader, Saïx, took a grip on Demyx's throat and pulled the Nocturne up. Demyx was panicking and tried to fight back. Saïx stood up while dragging his prey up with him. Smirking he dragged the frightened musician with him a little bit further from the other people and took off the mask. Demyx stared fearfully at his former friend and Organization member.

Saïx smirked even wider and planted a bruising kiss on the Nocturne's lips. Demyx fought back but Saïx was much stronger than the young musician was. After that he put the mask back on and kicked his prey several times. Right after that he and the group left the bank.

**21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion III a**

Demyx was pacing at the backstage. The concert was the last thing he could think to fix the situation but at the same time he feared to lose the one he so loved. Suddenly the warm-up band left the stage and Demyx and his band mates were heading to the stadium. The concert itself went perfectly. Demyx let the worries be at the back of his mind but it never stopped worrying him.

He and Axel had been together for the past two years. For Demyx, those were the best in his whole life. But the thing was that Axel wasn't ready to tell it out to all worlds. He slightly feared that the people wouldn't like about it. Demyx understood it perfectly and kept it secret no matter how many times he wanted to tell it out. And now…

Some idiot had somehow managed to get evidence about their relationship and was now blackmailing Demyx. The Nocturne had two options. Whether he goes against the blackmailer's words and at the next day the whole story about the musician's and the fire fighter's love story is out in the news and papers or then he follows the orders… Orders to rob a bank and get caught about it, which then crashes fully Demyx's career as a musician.

But Demyx was able to ask that the robbery would be done after the concert. Now, only fear that Demyx had was that he'd lose Axel… Demyx was going to tell the whole thing about their relationship to all worlds in live concert, which was filmed and send all around the worlds with live timing.

Demyx sighed. The last song was done and he looked around the crowd. "Axel, I know you're there. Would you please come here?" Demyx called out to the crowd. He knew that his lover was always at his concerts and Demyx loved that. The red head jumped quite soon over the fence. Demyx smiled a little sadly but came to help Axel up to the stage.

"You gonna ask me to join on one last song, huh?" Axel questioned with a smirk. Demyx sighed, shook his head and glanced once at his lover. "Demyx?" Axel asked worriedly.

"I'm really sorry, Axel…" Demyx replied before he kissed the fire fighter fully on the lips right in front of millions of fans. Axel was truly shocked. Demyx broke the kiss and turned to the audience. "Me and Ax have been together for the past two years! I love him and he's the light of my life! Without him I'm nothing! Thanks for coming! Hope you guys had fun!" Demyx nearly screamed to the crowd that had gone mad from happiness.

Demyx turned away after that, he glanced once at fully shocked Axel, closed his eyes and nearly crying walked away from the stage. Axel watched him go before he glanced at the wild audience who was shouting lots of encouraging words for the musician and his lover. Right after that Axel walked casually after Demyx.

The red head found the musician not too far from the stage. The Nocturne was sitting on the floor, his knees close to his face and crying. Axel stared at him for sometime without knowing what to do. Eventually he sighed and walked next to him. "Demyx?" He asked slightly angrier than he had meant to. The Nocturne looked up to him before breaking down again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't have a choice!" Demyx shouted. He feared that he had crashed everything between the two of them.

"Dem, why the hell you did that? Didn't we promise not to tell it out?" Axel asked while sitting down next to the musician. Demyx only nodded. Axel sighed. "What to do you mean you didn't have choice?" Axel questioned carefully. Demyx gulped, dried his tears and started to talk with wavering voice.

"I… I was blackmailed…" Demyx replied sadly. Axel was quite shocked.

"Blackmailed?" Axel questioned not fully believing.

"Yeah…" Demyx answered, sighed sadly before closing his eyes. "I… The thing is that I would've been robbing a bank if I didn't do this…" Demyx explained quietly.

"The hell? You're freaking lying!" Axel shouted. Demyx shook his head.

"I'm not… If I would've told to you or someone else… The next day's news would've been fully about you and me…" Demyx whispered. Axel was shocked. "I don't know how someone has been able to get into our apartment or spy on us like that…. The evidence 'bout us is at the night table's last drawer on left… Behind a fake bottom…" Demyx continued sadly.

"If you got the evidence…" Axel started but Demyx shook his head again.

"It's just copies… There's lot more of it… This was the only thing I could come up with anymore without going with his plan of robbing a bank…" Demyx explained.

Axel was silent for long while. Demyx was trembling while sobbing. "I ruined everything, didn't I?" Demyx questioned quietly. Axel sighed, pulled the Nocturne to his lap and held him tight.

"No, you didn't… If we're lucky this'll just be for better…" Axel replied while trying to sooth his crying lover. "Tomorrow, early in the morning, we'll go to police and try to fix this…" Axel continued. Demyx only nodded.

Suddenly Axel turned Demyx around and kissed him fully on the lips. The musician was quite shocked but real soon answered to the kiss. "I love you, Demy…" Axel whispered happily when they broke the kiss. Demyx was smiling, leaned against Axel, and sighed happily while closing his eyes.

"And I love you no matter what, Ax…" Demyx answered.

**21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion III b**

"Axel! Give it back!" Demyx screamed while chasing the red head through the corridors of the castle. "Give my Sitar back!"

Axel was smirking. He had snatched the instrument straight from the Nocturne's hands. The fire wielder ran up the stairs towards a balcony. Demyx was screaming threats after the red head.

But the Nocturne shrieked when Axel brought the Sitar over the railing. "Axel! Don't do it!" Demyx nearly begged. He stared fearfully at his most important thing being hanging over a huge fall. "Please, don't drop it…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel smirked even wider, let go but caught it nearly immediately. Even thought the Sitar wasn't dropped Demyx shrieked.

"Ax… Please, don't do this… I swear I'll do what ever you ask me to…" Demyx tried to save his instrument. "I'll handle your missions for the next month… I'll clean your room… I'll do anything! Just, please, give my Sitar back…" Demyx begged nearly crying.

"Anything?" Axel questioned and Demyx nodded. Axel chuckled, let the Sitar drop a little before catching it again. He really liked to hear Demyx scream like that. "Okay… Get on your knees." Axel stated. Demyx did straight off as Axel asked him to. "Don't move. Not even an inch…" Axel commanded. Demyx nodded but nearly sprang to his feet when Axel was pulling the Sitar over the railing. "Don't move or I'll burn it!" Axel nearly screamed and Demyx stopped immediately.

The red head carefully put the Sitar against a wall. "Get back to your knees and don't move…" Axel told him. Demyx did as he was told but kept looking from the Sitar to Axel and back with fearful eyes. Axel grinned and walked right in front of Demyx. "Don't move or I will burn your Sitar." Axel said while carefully kneeling down.

After that Axel carefully took a hold of Demyx's head and made sure that the Nocturne was looking at him. "Don't move…" Axel whispered before he carefully kissed the few years younger Nobody. Demyx was shocked but that only helped Axel to deepen the kiss. The Nocturne stared at the red head who had closed his eyes.

Once they broke off, Demyx was left breathless. Axel grinned and slowly stood up. He licked once his lips before looking at the musician. He walked few steps towards the spiral stairs before calling: "You can have your Sitar back." Right after that Axel sped away from there in slight fear of Demyx attacking.

Demyx took few minutes to fully register that Axel wasn't a threat to his precious Sitar anymore. After that he crawled to his Sitar and hugged it not really understanding that Axel had just kissed him. But something inside him was wishing for second chance at the kiss…


	9. Parts 22 to 24

A/N: Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy. Anyone who wants to do the theme, I'd like to know and eventually read your story. It doesn't have to be about AkuDemy nor of Kingdom Hearts at all. Thanks! Oh, to do the theme you only take the number and the name and then make your own part for it! Have fun!

----------------------

**22.a Cradle I**

Demyx and Axel were orphans. They had two years between but that didn't matter in their friendship. Demyx was around a year old while Axel was around three. It was night and Demyx had fallen asleep on Axel's lap. Axel took Demyx up real carefully and walked up to the second floor and put the sleeping boy to the cradle. While watching the boy sleep, Axel sighed happily and carefully leaned in and gave a small kiss to Demyx's forehead. Demyx smiled happily in his dreams.

**22.b Cradle II**

Demyx was crying in Axel's lap. The year younger Nobody had had a nightmare about the fight day before. He had been out doing a mission and crashed up with a bunch of Heartless. In that fight Demyx had broke his arm.

Axel was carefully cradling Demyx in his arms and trying to sooth him. Demyx didn't say a word but he felt more than in safe when Axel held him close. When Demyx finally did calm down, Axel kissed the tears away and laid Demyx down to his own bed. Axel didn't let go of his friend during the night.

**23. Candy**

Demyx was sitting in the kitchen and eating candy when Axel walked in. "Dem, I hope you realize those to be last in the castle?" Axel asked slightly annoyed. Demyx looked at Axel slightly quizzically.

"So?" He asked with a smirk. Axel sighed and sat down next to Demyx.

"Meaning that someone else would like to have those too." He stated slightly irritated. Demyx wondered for a while before he smiled.

"Wanna share?" He asked grinning.

"What?" Axel asked a little worriedly.

"The candy." Demyx replied with a spreading smirk. Axel took once a deep breath.

"No need to…" He whispered while standing up since Demyx had already put the last candy into his mouth. Demyx smirked and stood up with Axel. He bit the candy in half and kissed the red head straight to lips. Axel was quite shocked which helped Demyx to slip other half of the candy into the fire wielders mouth.

"No need to thank me…" Demyx said while waiving and winking to Axel while leaving the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Axel stared quite shocked at the Nocturne half-wondering what just had happened.

**24. Good night**

It was night-time at orphanage and Axel had already leaded his friend to the bed. "Good night, Demyx." He whispered while starting to walk out of the room.

"Axel." Demyx called out and the red head turned to look at his friend. Demyx looked back at him as innocently as he could. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Demyx asked with a smile. Axel blinked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Let's see… I made sure you brushed your teeth. I did tug you in. I did read you a good night story… What am I missing?" Axel started to list the things he had watched after and done as long as he had known the other. Demyx giggled. This happened every night.

"You silly, you forgot the good night kiss." Demyx said happily. Axel smacked his forehead.

"Of course! How can I forget something like that?" Axel mused, grinning he walked back next to Demyx. Demyx still giggled and smiled sweetly. Axel chuckled a little and leaned down to give a kiss to Demyx's forehead. "Good night, Demyx." Axel said smiling.

"Night, Axel." Demyx replied happily and was asleep before Axel even had managed to leave the room.


	10. Parts 25 to 27

A/N: Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy. Anyone who wants to do the theme, I'd like to know and eventually read your story. It doesn't have to be about AkuDemy nor of Kingdom Hearts at all. Thanks! Oh, to do the theme you only take the number and the name and then make your own part for it! Have fun!

----------------------

**25. Fence**

Axel sighed while leaning against the huge metallic fence. It had been separating him and Demyx for the past year and was going to bee separating them for another long year. Axel was 18 and Demyx 16. They both were orphans but the 17-year-olds were sent out of the house. Yet, that did not stop Axel from coming back to check up on Demyx whenever he could.

Axel sighed again and looked at the huge house in middle of the oversized fenced area. It wouldn't take long before Demyx would come out and rush to him. _"One more year…"_ Axel thought. _"Just one more year and I can take Demyx out of here."_

Suddenly the door to the huge mansion opened and kids ran out. When most of them just scattered around the area one ran straight to the fence. "Axel!" He screamed happily. Axel smiled sadly and turned fully to face Demyx.

"Hey there, Demmy…" Axel said when Demyx came close enough. "Missed me?" He asked grinning.

"You know I missed you!" Demyx shouted and smiled. It had been two days since they last saw each other. "How long we still gotta see each other like this, Ax?" Demyx asked sadly. He knew the answer already but he kept on asking it none the less… After all the amount of the days kept decreasing.

Axel sighed. "A year. A full freaking year, Dem…" Axel replied sadly and carefully pushed his right arm through between two iron bars. He carefully petted Demyx's hair and Demyx closed his eyes while leaning towards the touch and took a hold of Axel's hand.

Demyx sighed, closed his eyes and started to sing quietly. Axel sighed sadly and tried to dry the tears from his friend. "Demmy, please, don't cry. We'll pull through and it won't take long before we can be together…" Axel tried. He knew his voice was slightly wavering but tried to make it to be as steady as possible. Demyx sighed again and looked at Axel.

"Why can't they let us be together? Why did they have to kick you out? Why…" Demyx started his list of questions until Axel brought his hand over Demyx's mouth.

"Ssshh… Don't make those questions, Dem. It'll be OK. And you know that everyone who reaches the age of 17 is kicked out without question." Axel said sadly. Demyx nodded. "Dem, please, don't cry… Just one last year and you'll get out." Axel tried to cheer him up.

Axel sighed and carefully got his other hand through to Demyx. He carefully brought Demyx closer to an awkward hug. When he pulled them apart, Axel gave a small kiss to Demyx's forehead.

"It will be alright, Demyx. I keep on coming as often as I can, you know that." Axel said with a sad smile. Demyx nodded and answered to the sad smile with his own. "Just stay happy… Now, you probably should get back inside before you're gonna be the last one…" Axel said when he noticed that the other kids were heading back inside.

Demyx sighed and glanced once back to the house. "Can't I run off with you?" He asked carefully. Axel chuckled sadly and shook his head.

"You can't. It wouldn't be right…" Axel said sadly and Demyx sighed.

"I knew that…" He whispered. Axel sighed and pulled Demyx to another awkward hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Axel." Demyx said with cracking voice. Axel nodded.

They pulled apart again. "I'll be here when you get off from the next lesson. And after that as well as after the third one too… You know how this works." Axel whispered sadly. Demyx nodded. "See you after the lesson, Dem."

"Yeah… Don't you dare to go anywhere…" Demyx replied with a sad smile before he ran off back inside.

"Wouldn't even dream of it…" Axel whispered quietly and watched Demyx leave.

**26. If only I could make you mine**

_Demyx watched from afar how close Axel and Roxas had come to be. Sighing, Demyx left to walk towards them. _"If only I could make you mine..."_ Demyx mused sadly._

"Axel!"

_The red head turned to look at Demyx and waved at him. Roxas didn't look too happy._

"I know I'll never have you, Axel." _Demyx whispered quietly._

_Axel never had a time to realise what happened. Demyx kissed him fully on the lips and left. Roxas stared quite shocked at the scene._

"Who the hell was that?"

"Demyx..."

_Roxas never liked the slightly dreamy look in Axel's face._

**27. Overflow**

Axel walked into his and Demyx's shared apartment. When he felt the wet floor, Axel got even more irritated than he had been since the day had been quite hard. "Demyx!" Axel shouted since no one else could be behind the waterworks. The red head stormed into bathroom where the water was coming from. He swung the door open and went to the bath tube.

He glanced once at Demyx and was then going to shut the tap. But he just stared at his friend. It wasn't the little fact that his lover was naked nor that he was underwater. Axel knew that Demyx could breath underwater real well… But it was the still slightly bleeding cuts in his body and the red water that shocked Axel.

Not waiting for a second, Axel pulled the Nocturne up from underwater. "Demyx! What the heck's happened to you?!" Axel nearly screamed straight off. Demyx was quite surprised and he stared at Axel for a while.

"Ax?" He questioned before he shook his head. "Sorry… I'll clean the water damage…" He whispered weakly. Axel didn't wait for any more of words. He pulled the water wielder out of the tube and put a towel around him before carrying the half-unconscious musician to bedroom.

"You're not gonna clean a thing in that condition." Axel stated as firmly as he could. Demyx didn't response but Axel went back to the bathroom, closed the tap and took out the first aid kit. He came back to bedroom, sat next to Demyx and started to work with the wounds. "I repeat my question, Dem. What the fuck has happened?!" Axel nearly screamed at him.

Demyx flinched a little. "I… I got a fight with Saïx…" Demyx whispered. Axel sighed. He should've known. The werewolf was nearly whole time against the musician and Axel had no idea why.

"So, what were you doing underwater then?" Axel questioned carefully. Demyx chuckled a little.

"I tried to heal myself… Must've fallen unconscious…" Demyx whispered and hissed when Axel treated a nasty bruise.

"Sorry…" Axel apologized while trying to be careful with his work. Demyx only shook his head. Once Axel was ready with his work, he leaned close to Demyx and planted soft kisses to all of the wounds as well as to Demyx's lips. After that he pulled the bed sheets around the nearly unconscious Nocturne. "Just take some rest, I'll clean the water damage…" Axel replied with a sad smile. Demyx didn't response but shifted a little under the blanket. Axel sighed before quietly leaving the room and starting to evaporate the offending water from the floor.


	11. Parts 28 to 30

A/N: Don't own any of these, just the ideas. This is from LiveJournal: 30 Kisses theme thingy. Anyone who wants to do the theme, I'd like to know and eventually read your story. It doesn't have to be about AkuDemy nor of Kingdom Hearts at all. Thanks! Oh, to do the theme you only take the number and the name and then make your own part for it! Have fun!

----------------------

**28. Wada Calcium CD3**

"Demyx! You gotta take it!"

"No, I don't like tablets! I'm not sick!"

"But Demyx... You don't you eat fish so you gotta take it!"

"Forget it, Axel."

"Oh, fine..."

_Axel turns around and does something. Demyx gets a little interested but doesn't come closer. Axel turns around and kisses Demyx. They pull off after a while. Demyx looks a little shocked._

"The hell you did?"

"Besides kissing you? Got you to take the tablet."

_Demyx thinks for a while and Axel looks quite smug about what he just did._

"Fine. That's the only way you can get me to take it."

"Fine with me, Dem."

**29. The sound of waves**

It was evening. Axel and Demyx were leaning against a railing next to the stairs to a beach. The waves were crashing to the shore. Axel sighed and closed his eyes. He had his back against the railing while Demyx watched to the sea.

"Demyx…" Axel started quietly.

"Hmm?" Demyx asked without taking his gaze from the sea.

"I gotta tell you something…" Axel whispered while turning around to look at his friend. Demyx glanced at Axel. The Nocturne didn't say anything, just waited for the other to continue.

Axel sighed and closed his eyes again. "Before I tell it out I want you to promise me something…" Axel pleaded. Demyx turned around to look at Axel.

"And what should I promise?" He asked casually. Axel sighed and let his gaze wander anywhere else except on Demyx.

"Promise me…" Axel started but trailed off. He took once a deep breath before continuing. "Promise me that we'll stay as friends no matter what. I don't want to lose you…" Axel whispered quietly. Demyx blinked at his friend and frowned a little.

"Ax, you should know that nothing could get us separated." Demyx told him slightly concerned.

Axel sighed and looked at his friend. "Demyx, I…" He started quietly.

"Yeah?" Demyx replied.

"I love you…." Axel whispered. Demyx blinked. He nearly stared at Axel. Axel lowered his gaze and sighed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't ha—" He started but was cut off by a kiss. The red head was quite shocked and he stared at his best friend before leaning into the kiss.

"I've wished to hear those words for long while…" Demyx whispered to him once they broke off. Right after that he leaned into his friend. Axel blinked in slight surprise but sighed and hugged the leaning Nocturne.

"Does this mean that…." He started. Demyx chuckled.

"Didn't the kiss explain already?" He asked with a grin. Axel blushed a little and chuckled slightly nervously. Demyx smiled and whispered: "I love you, Axel…" Right after that he kissed the red head again.

**30. Kiss**

Demyx didn't know what to think. It all had just happened… Meaning him and Axel… They were dating…

Demyx remembered that day. They had just decided to hang out for the evening. And that only had meant about talking, going to eat somewhere and maybe a movie. Just between friends and nothing more… But things changed.

The start had been good. Just walking around the quiet town, talking and laughing. Then a movie. Still, nothing bad. But after that… When they went to eat… Sure, for Demyx it would've been anywhere, he didn't care but Axel wanted to try something new… So, they went to a restaurant and bad luck had it… It was one of the few evenings when there was romantic theme going on yet it didn't matter. Demyx only shrugged while Axel grinned.

The dinner was done, without their request, in romantic scene. This, of course, meant the candle light and some romantic music. Demyx liked the music but the romantic stuff got him little off. Axel didn't care. It was something new after all.

When they had eaten and for surprise, Axel paid the bill, they just sat there for a while. Demyx didn't know what to wait before Axel already leaned closer and they kissed… It all happened so fast.

They left from the restaurant and Axel walked his friend back home. Demyx was dazed whole time and barely heard Axel's voice at all. In the end Axel asked for new date, at next evening. He'd fetch the musician around seven. Demyx, still dazed and out of knowing what was going on, accepted.

Demyx smiled while remembering that day. He had slight doubt that all had just happened out of blue… He had a feeling that Axel had planned it all and now… Now they were dating and nearly each of the dates ended into a kiss… He knew he was falling real fast for his friend. Of course, Demyx had always thought that Axel was handsome and all that…..

-------------------

A/N: Okay, this was all! Hope you guys had fun while reading these! Now, I'd like to ask one thing... Does anyone have good ideas for pranks? I'm doing a series of Orgy memebers pranking each other (mainly Axel and Demyx but others accepted). I got eight stories done but I'm not good with making up any pranks so I need your help. Thanks!


End file.
